bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald
is the current leader of the American Organization known as The Guild. His ability name is known as The Great Fitzgerald. Appearance Fitzgerald is a tall and slender man, has short combed blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. He wears a properly buttoned white shirt with a tie, and creamy yellow tailored suit and trousers. After activating his ability, he generates some kind of green stripes-like-tattoo over his body. Personality Being the wealthy person that he is, Fitzgerald is very proud, boasting a lot about his fortunes very often. He is extremely arrogant, and possesses a lot of confidence in himself. He dislikes when his offers are rejected. But he is a determined man who would do anything in order to get what he wants. Nevertheless, he is not outright evil, because it's seen that he cares about his subordinates, always taking the best course of action for their safety, and he does even more for his family, caring genuinely about his beloved wife and his deceased daughter. Ability is an ability which allows Fitzgerald to gain more power according to the money he spent. Simply by throwing off his cheques is also counted as 'spending' his wealth. Background Fitzgerald mentions that "before being rich," implying that he was poor, he worked for two whole years in order to buy a gun; later, he killed four people to get more money. At some point, he married a woman named Zelda, and had a daughter. Nevertheless, his daughter died, and unable to accept this, Zelda fell ill and still believes that she's still studying abroad. Resolved to bring her back to life with the power of The Book, he plans to raid Yokohama in order to find it to bring happiness to his family once again. It is known that he is the owner of three conglomerates and five hotels under his name; and an airline, and a railway company. Plot Fitzgerald made a brief appearance at the end of Chapter 12, showing that he is the one who hired Port Mafia to catch Atsushi, and mentioning that his organization will claim "The Promised Land". Showing himself the main antagonist as of The Guild arc. He reappears on Chapter 15, arriving together with Montgomery and the Senior secretary at the Armed Detective Company on a helicopter. After introducing himself and boasting about his resources, he is asked by the President whether the rumor about hiring the Mafia was true. He calmly answers the truth while belittling said organization for his failure. Then later offers a great amount of money to the President as a proposal in order to buy the so called "Ability Business Permit," only to be rejected. Being angered by this, he proceeds to threaten the Company, then leaves together with his subordinates. He's seen again on Chapter 19, where he is practicing skeet-shooting on board of his extravagant cruiser together with Steinbeck, both of them talking about the Agency's whereabouts. Fitzgerald is pleased by this, stating how hunting is no fun if the prey is a sitting duck. Steinbeck reports about the Port Mafia and mentions in terms of operation scale, they are more of a threat. Steinbeck hands Fitzgerald a Revolver gun, which he gives a stern look to, and mentions how when he was younger he had worked for a gun of that model. In the end, he still didn't reach enough money to buy one. Through uncertain means, he killed four people and then mentions how he now owns the manufacturer for that gun. He mentions how wealth is a nightmare and how with every thing we covet, we lose a part of that dream in obtaining something. He then makes use of his strength to break every plate on the air just by throwing the bullets with tremendous strength with his bare hands, and declares his determination to take over Yokohama. As of Chapter 36, Fitzgerald was defeated by the duo, Nakajima Atsushi and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, and after the battle, he fell from the descending Moby Dick into the sea. In Chapter 44, it was revealed that Fitzgerald had survived the fall, using his $5,000 wedding ring as his last source of power. Alcott finds him in the slums begging for any amount of money. Alcott tries to persuade Fitzgerald to come back and lead the remnants of the Guild. Fitzgerald declines, stating how low he's become. He's lost all he's owned; his inheritance, status and identity. Alcott continues in trying to convince Fitzgerald to return but is only rebuffed by him again. He eventually departs, leaving Alcott behind. After a group of criminals tries to threaten Alcott into giving them the whereabouts of the Guilds inheritance, Fitzgerald arrives to intervene. A fight ensues and Fitzgerald asks Alcott for the most expensive thing she has on hand to help him power his ability. She agrees if only he'll grant her her request for him to return to the Guild. He agrees and is powered up by Alcott's inheritance. With the group defeated, the duo then decide to change their plan of strategy in obtaining "the book." Fitzgerald then decides to buy the Secret Services for fifty billion dollars, as it is key in continuing their plans. Although, with limiting funds and no other comrades to help them this doesn't dissuade them, but rather invigorates them to complete their task. The Guild is reborn again as the "Renewed Guild". In Chapter 45, Fitzgerald and Alcott's new base is in a hovel called Wonderful Manor. They decide on following a strategy to meet a doctor named T. J. Eckleberg —who also works as an engineer in Manhasset security company— and get the codes from a useful device of his called Eyes of God. It is described as an automatic individual identification system for security cameras. Fitzgerald also tells Eckleberg he was seen killing his own co-worker, but the latter denies it. To find the truth, Alcott soon asks Poe to subduedly approach Ranpo. It turns out the company's chairman, T. Buchanan, committed the murder, using a ghost image of Eckleberg to hide his identity. Therefore, the man was arrested, leaving Eckleberg proven not guilty during a court trial. Thankful, the doctor visits Fitzgerald and finds out that the low-stocked security company is now owned by Fitzgerald himself. Trivia *He made an appearance in the mobile game "Kimito Lead Puzzle 18" as a stage boss and as a limited time character. *Since he was interrupted by Fukuzawa, it's possible that he may be the owner of more companies, or whatever else. *He shares many traits with Jay Gatsby, the protagonist from the actual Fitzgerald's work. **Personality wise, both are arrogant; too optimistic, and flawed; nonetheless, they are determined and hardworking in order to obtain what they desire. **Background wise, it is unknown where their fortune came from, other than the commits of illegal activities. **Both Fitzgerald and Jay are set to get what they want. Through the use of money as their power. **Speech wise, they both end some sentences by "old sport." *Zelda, was in real life, the actual Fitzgerald's wife. *His animated character design appeared in the Bungou Stray Dogs Facebook website prior to his appearance to the anime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Guild Members